1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a two-piece carrying bag with a removable overskirt that is open at the top and bottom and preferably reversible.
2. Background Information
In a perfect world, a handbag would always match a woman's attire, be useful through all four seasons and differing trends and social occasions. Rotating the contents of one handbag to another handbag that better matches the occasion often results in misplaced items. All too often, there is not enough time before the start of the social/business occasion to rotate a handbag's contents to an alternate handbag. The result of keeping up-to-date with the season and current trends is a backlog of handbags that are no longer a fashionable color, pattern, or style. These out-of-date handbags unfortunately take up space in their owner's bedroom closet until they hopefully become old enough and stylish enough to be called “vintage”.
The innovative carrying bag of the present invention provides a fashionable handbag with the versatility required for today's hectic society without the user having to bear the cost of purchasing many handbags. The present invention solves many common handbag dilemmas for the women of today. With the handbag of the present invention, the user can choose colors and patterns that will complement, or contrast with, the particular social occasion or outfit they are wearing that day. The overskirt of the present invention, which is preferably reversible, allows the user to easily change the appearance of a handbag. The reversible overskirt allows a user to tone down an overall outfit or make it more colorful, for example.
The overskirt also increases the endurance of a handbag in that it protects the surface of the base bag. If a face of the base bag becomes soiled, the overskirt can be placed over it. If one face of the overskirt becomes soiled, the overskirt can be reversed. Many overskirts are made of a material that can be cleaned, even if the base bag is not. The overskirt of the present invention can be reversed very quickly and easily in any location where one would bring a carrying bag. The same invention can be employed for other types of carrying bags besides handbags (clutches included), such as computer bags, briefcases, diaper bags, fanny packs, tote bags, knapsacks, and cosmetic bags.
Benefits of the present invention also include the following:
1) The base bag acts as a display for the streamlined overskirt;
2) The base bag can be utilized without the overskirt, if desired;
3) The instant bag has an enhanced appearance and can be matched to the user's ensemble;
4) The overskirt adds significantly to the function of the bag by enhancing durability in adverse weather conditions, and extending wear through different seasons and trends;
5) Where the overskirt includes pockets, additional storage is provided;
6) In one embodiment described herein, the overskirt with pockets can be removed and used separately from the base bag;
7) Reduces the amount of time necessary to dress in the morning because personal items need not be transferred from one handbag to another;
8) Reduces the number of personal items that are lost during transfers between handbags;
9) Frees up closet space because there is no need for maintaining multiple handbags to match different outfits;
10) Saves money because a user can have a good quality bag and still have versatility;
11) Enables a user to show her individuality; and
12) Versatile in that one bag of the present invention can have many different looks.